


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby!tyler, Gay, I just had to write it, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, and he's honestly feeling so attacked, dont ask me what this is, josh just came out here to have a good time, mild weight gain, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler eats a lot of junk food and Josh has fun watching him.</p><p>(aka the slightly chubby tyler and kinky josh au that nobody asked for but is getting anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You (Forget About Me)

**Author's Note:**

> it'S ALWAYS PIZZA

the movie josh and tyler were watching at their house was coming to an end, but just beginning their movie marathon. it was 'the breakfast club,' per tyler's request. he and josh hadn't truly relaxed in while together, so they had bought some pizza and all other kinds of food and drinks, created an area to lay down on in the middle of the living room, and splayed pillows and blankets everywhere to make it the perfect cuddling atmosphere.

they'd already been through the first and second hunger games, the lion king, fight club, (josh's request) and the breakfast club (tyler's request). as for food, well, they'd been through two boxes of pizza, three bags of chips, and one and a half two-liter bottles of soda.

in fact, tyler was pouring some more soda into his cup as the movie ended, topping his cup off and then josh's as well.

josh accepted the cup with a smile. "thanks, baby boy," he said, and tyler gave him a cute smile.

"you're welcome," he replied sweetly. "oh, um, could you maybe pass me the pizza box?" he gestured lazily to the last untouched box of pizza sitting on the coffee table. he just wanted maybe another slice or two.

josh nodded and sat up with a grunt to retrieve the box. after having been on the floor lying _thisclose_ to tyler for 5-6 hours, give or take, he'd been sure he wouldn't have been able to get up.

passing it to tyler, he watched as his boyfriend grinned gratefully and set the box down next to him. grabbing his paper plate, tyler loaded three more slices onto his plate and took a long sip of his soda.

to be honest, tyler never really used to eat quite that much at all. hell, he was still skinny now. on rare occasions he would eat a lot, though, and it always gave josh some feeling satsifaction. he could never quite place it, but watching tyler continue to stuff himself with food thoughtlessly kind of did something to him.

josh himself probably wasn't going to eat any more at the moment, not really finding the room to consume any more food. but tyler on the other hand, had always liked eating while he watched tv and movies. so he continued to chomp on his food anyhow, as josh stole glances at him slyly every now and then.

"joshie?" josh heard suddenly.

"yeah, ty?"

"um, aren't we gonna watch something else?" tyler looked at josh curiously, and josh noticed that he had a little bit of pizza sauce on his left cheek. fuck, that was so cute. well, tyler was cute. but then, the fact that he was a little messy while he was eating was even cuter- never mind.

"y-yeah..." josh trailed off, his eyes still fixated on tyler's mouth and cheeks as he watched him take another bite of his pizza. "um...you can choose...if- if y...uh, you..."

"what's wrong?" tyler said. "oh shit wait, is there something on my face?" he turned away from josh bashfully and looked around for a napkin.

"uh huh," josh told him, snapping out of his trance since tyler had looked away. "pizza sauce. on your cheek." he handed tyler a napkin and tyler accepted it, blushing.

"oh." he wiped both of his cheeks up and down vigorously. "how come you didn't tell me?"

"sorry," josh said quietly. "just didn't mind very much."

_or because it was fucking adorable and i didn't want you to worry about it._

"oh. kay." tyler looked back up at the tv screen. he rested his chin on a pillow, as he continued to lie on his stomach, his legs stretched out behind him. "well...i think we should watch another disney movie," he suggested, flipping through the netflix queue. "because they're cute and they make me happy."

"i guess you're a disney movie to me then," josh said, knowing how cheesy he was being even as the words passed his lips. "'cause you're cute and you make me happy."

"ha, ha." tyler rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling anyway.

"okay well, i'm always a slut for disney." josh grabbed a blanket from behind him and draped it over the two of them, making sure it didn't accidentally block tyler's eating area. he didn't want him to stop stuffing himself anytime soon. "what about pocahontas?"

"yeah, sounds good." tyler finished his slice of pizza and picked up one of the other ones on his plate. then he started the movie, setting the remote down somewhere next to him afterwards.

josh fought to urge to smack his hand away and feed the pizza to him, instead he tried to watch him discreetly, noting every time he made a small hum of satisfaction or licked his lips. josh had never seen him so content while he was eating before. maybe it was because had just become so comfortable with josh that he finally decided that he could kind of let himself go, or maybe he had just been hungry. whatever it was, it made josh's heart flutter and his dick harden in his pants ever so slightly.

as tyler finished that slice and went for what would presumably be his last, josh gave a quiet chuckle. "you really like pizza," he said softly as he watched him bite into it. "i can't believe you helped eat two more boxes before this with me and you're still going."

"yeah." tyler shrugged. "i think i actually have a problem," he laughed. then he suddenly sat up from his comfy position, the sensation making him groan a little. "oh, _fuck_."

"what?" josh asked.

"nothing," tyler said, pushing his messy hair out of his face. "i'm alright." he put the blanket back over him and scooted closer than he already was to josh. except this time, he was sitting upright. josh could see a small part of his belly poking out due to the fact that his shirt had ridden up a little.

when tyler noticed, his eyes widened and he pulled his shirt down secretively, sneaking a glance at josh to see if he had noticed it. josh, however, was staring up at the tv screen, pretending to be interested in john smith and pocohontas meeting awkwardly for the first time.

but _oh_ , josh had seen it. his dick was practically leaking, as a matter of fact.

tyler was so fucking full, wasn't he? his stomach was probably aching like a bitch. yet he wasn't saying anything. was he embarrassed? fuck, was he actually embarrassed? josh had to know.

but first, he had to take care of his painful ass boner.

"i'll be right back okay?" he told tyler, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. tyler nodded, stuffing a couple of chips into his mouth.

then josh went into the bathroom and proceeded to jack off roughly, trying to keep his damn mouth shut, even at the thought of tyler, fucking hotass tyler, sitting out there, full and content as fuck, having eaten so much...and completely oblivious, too. his belly probably felt really damn heavy, it probably hurt like a motherfucker, to be honest. josh wanted to touch it so bad, make all the pain go away. he wanted tyler to moan under his hands, lethargic and sleepy from the fullness.

fuck.

once he'd felt like he'd been in there too long, he made his way out and began to walk back to the living room. not that he really cared about the movie per se, more about tyler.

as he walked into the living room, he paused at the doorway, and almost choked at the sight of his boyfriend.

_fuck._

_tyler..._

_fuck._

tyler had lifted his shirt up a little bit, and was rubbing his belly gingerly, moaning softly. his eyes were closed, his cheeks slightly flushed, and he looked so satisfied, so sated and absolutely full that josh immediately wanted to fuck him against the wall. that was it. he couldn't take it any more. him, tyler, the wall, and _fuck, okay, now tyler was squeezing rubbing his stomach, fuck._

tyler hadn't noticed josh at first, (obviously) but as soon as he heard a small movement from the doorway, his eyes snapped open. he gasped and pulled his shirt back down hastily, practically yanking the blanket over his whole body.

"tyler-" josh breathed in awe.

" _shit_ ," tyler muttered under his breath.

"ty, _oh my god_ , take the blanket off," josh said urgently, trying pull tyler out from underneath it. "i saw you. fucking hell, i saw you."

tyler stopped struggling and slowly poked his head out from the blanket, looking up at josh. his whole face was deep red, and he looked like he was so embarrassed that he could just sink into the earth.

"come on, baby boy." josh gently pushed the rest of the blanket off, leaving just tyler in his current terrified state. his eyes automatically trailed down to tyler's belly, turning him into a flustered mess.

"i-i-i.." tyler stuttered, at a loss for words.

josh shushed him, planting himself next to his boyfriend and running his fingers through his hair.

"so...you're full, hmm?" he asked coyly, with a crooked half-smile.

tyler nodded. "extremely," he admitted.

josh's breath hitched. "fuck, you just sat here, and you ate so fucking much, and, oh shit-" he cut himself off as he felt his dick spring to life again. that quick? that damn quick.

tyler raised an eyebrow. "yeah, and you stared at me the whole time like i was an art exhibit or something."

josh's eyes widened. "you knew?"

"well, i guess i kind of realized about three quarters of the way through our marathon that you seemed to kind of enjoy watching me stuff myself silly," tyler said. "but i didn't know you liked it _this_ much."

"i didn't want you to stop, ever." josh leaned forward so that his face was centimeters from tyler's. "it turned me on so fucking much."

"let's see then, so you think that watching me eat an inhuman amount of junk food is hot?"

"more than hot," josh breathed, grabbing tyler's waist. "you have no idea." he began to trail wet kisses down tyler's neck, listening to his soft groans.

"fuck, okay, josh, i would totally be really fucking into this right now if my stomach wasn't hurting like hell," he mumbled lazily.

josh paused, and observed tyler again. tyler no longer looked flustered, he actually looked pretty turned on and pretty alert. and he wasn't staring at josh like he was a total weirdo.

"why are you not staring at me like i'm weird?" josh inquired skeptically. "any normal person would act like i'm weird."

"first of all, you're my boyfriend, so i'm not going to judge you for anything," tyler told him. "and second, well...let's just say that i kinda might like eating until i feel like i'm going to explode."

"fuck, wow, okay." josh stared straight at tyler's belly. without really thinking, he reached out a hand and lifted tyler's shirt up as it had been before.

"uh..." tyler looked at him in confusion, slight panic flashing across his face.

"just let me," josh insisted. "please."

tyler didn't say anything more, so josh placed a gentle hand on the curve of his belly and applied a little bit of pressure. tyler made a soft grunt, and so josh began to rub soothing circles into his stomach. tyler moaned softly, his mouth forming an O shape.

"feels good, baby boy?" josh asked him, rubbing with a firmer hand. he noticed that tyler's eyes had fluttered shut.

"oh, that feels amazing," he sighed. "can you keep doing that? please?"

"definitely," josh said, lifting tyler's shirt up further. he gasped quietly when he saw small love handles encasing tyler's sides, and more fat on his midsection in general. so tyler had been eating more lately, but josh hadn't really noticed any effects it was having on his body. until now.

"holy fuck, look at you." he momentarily trailed his hands up from tyler's belly to his sides, earning a whimper from him. gripping his love handles fondly, he changed his position to straddling tyler, and pulled him closer. "you've gained weight," he growled. "you're so fucking pretty." he connected their lips eagerly, his tongue poking into tyler's mouth. tyler responded by parting his lips slightly, letting out a slight moan.

"i already noticed," he breathed in between kisses. "i was wondering...if you would too."

"you're so beautiful, ty." josh disconnected their mouths and went back to his midsection and stomach. "fucking beautiful."

tyler moaned again as josh continued to carress the pudge on his lower belly, kneading away the pain and discomfort. it got so pleasurable to tyler that he eventually started whining at josh to rub even more, with more force and pressure. his breath hitched as josh rubbed his hands over the senstive soft parts of his stomach.

"y'know..." tyler murmured. "i almost feel like i could eat more...y'know, like a dessert or something. is there anything else that i could eat?"

this question kind of set josh off. hell, tyler wanted to eat _more_? after all the junk he'd already gorged himself on? fuck.

"yeah? you're not too full?" he leaned down and pressed a teasing kiss to tyler's belly, making him squirm slightly.

"well, no, i'm like, really full," tyler said. "but i could always be full...er..."

"i don't want you to hurt too bad," josh said gently. "like, you've eaten a whole lot in the past hours, i don't know how much more your tummy can handle."

"the only way is to find out, i think," tyler pointed out with a giggle.

"are you doing this 'cause of me, or 'cause you just want to eat dessert?" josh asked, tracing patterns into the soft skin of tyler's belly.

"well one is because i want dessert, two is because i like how flustered this makes you, and three is because i like being full."

"all which are valid reasons." josh nodded. then he leaned in towards tyler's face and placed a loving kiss onto his forehead. "i think we might have half a cake left in the fridge," he whispered.

tyler's eyes lit up. "what kind?"

"one of those oreo things, i think. we bought it just 'cause you persuaded me to get it and i couldn't say no to you."

"oh yeah." tyler's eyes widened with anticipation. "ooh, can we have it?"

"well, you can, i'm too full to eat anything else. besides, why are you asking me?" josh laughed.

"because you're gonna feed it to me," tyler responded with a smirk.

if josh was physically able to say, "asdfghjkl," he definitely would have at that moment.

 _feed tyler._ holy shit, he was gonna feed tyler one of his favorite foods ever. what did he do to deserve this dream? the gods had answered his prayers, it seemed.

without another word, josh practically did a backwards roll off of tyler and ran into the kitchen to open the fridge and grab the half-empty container of cake. sure enough, the half was there, sporting its creamy white vanilla frosting garnished with oreo cookie crumbs, encapsulating a rich chocolately marble cake. fuck, tyler loved this cake so much he would practically inhale this.

grabbing a fork, josh made his way back to the living room and met tyler's eager eyes, sticking his tongue out at him as he set it down next to the two of them.

josh went back into his straddling position, giving tyler a fond kiss before preparing a bite of cake on the fork for him.

as soon as the cake entered tyler's mouth, his eyes fluttered shut as he took in the delicious fluffiness and rich sweetness of it all. using his tongue to lick a drop of cream from his lip, he hummed in satisfaction.

"that's like, better than the first time we had it," tyler mumbled, opening his mouth for another bite. josh obeyed and fed him another bite, watching his lips intently as he chewed the dessert slowly and contently.

the whole cake was circular, maybe around the size of a normal dinner plate. so the half was about half of a plate. there was no doubt in josh's mind that tyler would finish this.

their system went on for a little while, with josh holding up bites of cake to tyler's waiting lips at a steady pace. tyler was always ready for the next one, begging josh to hurry up and feed him more. not in a whiny, bossy, way but more like an adorable, sheepish way. besides, tyler couldn't be bossy even if he tried.

"joshie, oh my god, hurry up," he would groan as he chewed the delectable morsel already in his mouth. josh tried to prepare each bite as fast as he could, but tyler was so quick, dammit. fuck, he was so cute.

they got through that half in no time. once the final piece of cake passed through tyler's lips, he moaned and josh gave a knowing half smile, only imagining how full tyler must be now.

he put the fork down with an air of finality, and tyler sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on josh's shoulder.

"how the hell..." he murmured, breathing heavily. "did i even just do that...?"

josh giggled and gave him a slow kiss on the lips, rubbing his back comfortingly, but then figuring it was probably his stomach that needed it more. given the position that tyler was currently in, his stomach was rolled up on top of his thighs as a result of being hunched over, but josh gently pushed him backwards, allowing tyler to lean back on the foot of the couch.

tyler groaned softly at the movement, whimpering slightly as josh reached out to pull his shirt off slowly. his whole upper body was exposed now, and josh could revel in the sight freely now. he immediately leaned in and gave tyler another kiss, shifting his hands to his lower belly. he kneaded at the pale, stretched skin, hoping that tyler wasn't in too much pain.

"how much does it hurt, baby boy?" josh whispered softly, adding more pressure to his rubbing.

"mmh," tyler breathed. "no' too much...keep...keep doin' that....it makes it feel good."

"do you have any idea," josh growled, leaning into speak into tyler's ear. "what this fucking does to me? fuck, ty." he rubbed close to tyler's bellybutton, listening to his high pitched sighs.

"i have some idea," tyler admitted breathlessly. "though i still can't believe you get off at the fact that i'm too full to move. i don't even eat that much."

" _don't even eat that much?_ " josh snickered, his hands falling to his lap momentarily as he raised an eyebrow at tyler.

tyler rolled his eyes, flushing deep pink. "you know what i meant. i mean, like, usually."

"yeah," josh said. "but i think your fucking gorgeous love handles and little tummy would beg to differ." he squeezed tyler's extra pudge to prove his point."

"whatever," tyler responded sleepily. "can you maybe...keep rubbing, joshie?" he asked innocently.

"of course," josh told him, sliding his hands back to tyler's belly to soothe him. tyler let out what was barely a moan as his eyelids began to flutter shut. he tried to hold back a small yawn, covering his mouth half-heartedly with his tiny hand.

"tired?" josh asked, easing up on his hand movement. tyler nodded a little.

"i liked watching the movies," he said softly. "and eating. but now 'm mostly tired."

"alright, baby boy." josh ruffled his hair lovingly and stood up. tyler looked up at him through his eyelashes. "i'm gonna kinda sorta clean up, then we can go get into bed if you want."

"okay," tyler squeaked from his spot on the floor.

josh picked up the majority of the stuff on the floor, such as the empty pizza boxes and the chips. he closed the cap on the soda and put that in the fridge. then he situated the blankets and pillows and stuff to look like they had before. he also turned off the tv.

once he was finished, he looked back at tyler to find that he was asleep, slightly snoring as his head lay against the base of the couch. josh smiled and went over to him and touched his cheek lightly.

"hm?" tyler mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"let's go sleep, sweetie," josh told him quietly. "ill carry you to the bed."

tyler looked too sleepy to protest or do anything of the sort, so he nodded meekly and lifted his hands up so that josh could lift him bridal style. and josh did, giving tyler a kiss on the cheek before carrying to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed gently.

"there you go," he whispered, taking off tyler's sweatpants and covering him in the blankets. he undressed himself and then got under the covers with tyler, who had seemingly gone right back to sleep as soon as josh had put him down.

josh wrapped an arm around him and gave him one last kiss on the nose. then he closed his eyes as well, his boyfriend's steady, slow breathing lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ALWAYS


End file.
